


Ci aspetta una lunga giornata

by RLandH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Italiano | Italian, Minor Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Not Happy, POV Annie Leonhart, Protective Annie Leonhart, Shoujo-ai, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: [Annie Leonhardt!Centric | La notte pre-attacco di Trost| Mina/Annie in un certo senso]Non le interessava Eren, ne alcun ragazzo. Lei aveva una missione."Annie" la voce di Mina era un ronzio nei suoi pensieri, assieme al suo respiro, l'unico suono nella notte. Nel buio del loro dormitorio, Mina era l'unica cosa davvero reale. "Che vuoi?" aveva bisbigliato Annie, senza schiudere gli occhi, con il respiro caldo di Mina sul collo e le sue braccia allacciate al ventre e le gambe intrecciate. "Tu mi vuoi bene?" le aveva domandato, in un sussurro delicato.Non ritengo che la storia sia propriamente Shojo-ai o solo una stretta amicizia, diciamo che è un po' come lo si vuole vedere - e forse si colloca a metà strada tra le due.





	Ci aspetta una lunga giornata

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione, come sia nata questa storia ... ammetto di non averne la più minima idea, è venuta oggi, così l'ho scritta al posto di studiare latino. E desideravo tanto scrivere qualcosa su SNK ed in particolare sul personaggio di Annie (Amo da impazzire i personaggi dannati e non so perchè cerco sempre di trovargli una morale, ed Annie ne ha una in fondo, quando chiede scusa a quel cadavere) ed è venuta fuori 'sta roba qui ...  
> Riguardo all'accenno Eren/Annie è qualcosa che ritengo vista da fuori molto fraintendibile ... Insomma la stoica Annie che sorride nel vedere Eren e gli insegna le sue tecniche di combattimento; chiaramente da fuori il loro rapporto può essere fraintendibile ed è vero che io un po' gli shippo, ma parlarne apertamente mi sarebbe sembrato troppo OOC per Eren.  
> BUONA LETTURA ...

_Ci aspetta una lunga giornata_

 

Mina aveva sollevato un orlo della coperta, per infilarsi sotto il lenzuolo con lei. "Cosa stai facendo?" aveva chiesto con un tono piuttosto confuso Annie, limitandosi a fare spazio all'altra ragazza in quella minuscola cuccetta. "Domani ci sarà il giuramento agli ordini, Annie" aveva risposto con tristezza Mina, infilando il naso nell'incavo tra la spalla ed il collo della bionda, "E' allora?" aveva soffiato Annie, come una gatta. "Non avremmo così tanto tempo da passare insieme" aveva bisbigliato, accoccolandosi sulla sua spalla, cingendoli anche il corpo con le braccia.   
Annie aveva gli occhi spalancati, rivolti al soffitto della cuccetta. Lasciando che Mina fosse allacciata al suo corpo. "Già" sussurrò, "Non avremmo molto tempo" aveva commentato con voce lenta, spenta. Accarezzò con le dita il dorso della mano dell'altra ragazza. "Domani posso farti i capelli?" aveva mormorato Mina nel suo orecchio, "Dormi" aveva risposto vacua Annie, chiudendo gli occhi, sforzandosi di cacciare via i cattivi pensieri, "Sarai così bella che Eren si dimenticherà di Mikasa" aveva commentato la bruna, la voce continuava ad essere impastata dal sonno, "Non ci saranno molte altre occasioni per colpirlo" aveva sussurrato,"Ad Eren non interessa Mikasa" aveva risposto schietta Annie, "E a me: non interessa Eren" aveva replicato poi.  
Non le interessava Eren, ne alcun ragazzo. _Lei aveva una missione._

"Annie" la voce di Mina era un ronzio nei suoi pensieri, assieme al suo respiro, l'unico suono nella notte. Nel buio del loro dormitorio, Mina era l'unica cosa davvero reale. "Che vuoi?" aveva bisbigliato Annie, senza schiudere gli occhi, con il respiro caldo di Mina sul collo e le sue braccia allacciate al ventre e le gambe intrecciate. "Tu mi vuoi bene?" le aveva domandato, in un sussurro delicato.  
 _Le voleva bene?_  
Era un insetto. Una piccola inutile creaturina, destinata a morire forse prima dell'inverno del mondo, quando quel ridicolo Eden sarebbe crollato su se stesso. Forse era meglio così. Era meglio, ne era certa, che Mina morisse conservando la sua spensierata innocenza.  
"Si" rispose Annie lentamente. Non aveva mai avuto amici, suo padre le aveva detto di trattare il mondo come un suo nemico. E lei lo aveva fatto. Mina era gentile però, sorrideva sempre, chiacchierava troppo. "Anche io ti voglio bene" aveva sussurrato la ragazzina, strusciandole la fronte sulla guancia, "Mina, dormi" le aveva detto Annie, con più dolcezza, accarezzandole appena i capelli scuri, quasi materna.  
Mina però non aveva dato cenno di voler de mordere. "Penso mi unirò alla Legione" aveva mormorato la ragazza, nel buio della notte, "Il discorso di Eren, questa sera è stato così incredibile" aveva detto. Annie non poteva vederlo, ma era certa nel buio Mina sorridesse. "Non dovresti farti condizionare da nessuno" aveva stabilito lei, sentendo la menzogna nella sua stessa voce, "Entrare nella Legione e come suicidarsi" aveva aggiunto. "Non è detto che io muoia" aveva controbattuto Mina, con un tono più piccato. Sempre basso nella notte. "Potrei vivere cent'anni" aveva detto tutta leziosa, "Potresti" aveva risposto con un tono basso Annie. _O potresti morire domani,_ aveva pensato.   
E la cosa le aveva dato un certo timore, una certa preoccupazione. Non doveva importargli, ma l'idea che Mina potesse morire le aveva dato davvero i brividi.

"Però saremo amiche sempre" aveva bisbigliato Mina nel suo orecchio, prima di incastrare il volto nella sua spalla. Annie aveva respirato pesantemente, senza rispondere, spaventata, pietrificata, "No?" aveva chiesto quella, con la voce che cominciava a scendere impastata dal sonno, Annie aveva serrato le palpebre, facendo finta di dormire. Mentendo. "Ah, dormi già" aveva detto spenta Mina cadendo nel suo trucco, come sempre, come tutti. Si era poi risistemata al suo fianco, stesa su un fianco e l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio famigliare.  
Annie non si era accorta di aver ricambiato il gesto, in un movimento quasi automatico, si ammonì l'attimo dopo, maledicendosi di aver ceduto, era stata così brava fino a quel momento, non si era mai fatta coinvolgere, neanche con Eren.  
Era rimasta congelata in quell'abbraccio fino a che non aveva sentito il respiro di Mina regolare e l'incessante sbattere della sua gabbia toracica sul suo braccio. Dormiva serena, amante e speranzosa di una vita gloriosa di cui Eren l'aveva illusa. Sarebbe morta, sarebbero morti tutti. Sfuggì alla presa di Mina qualche ora dopo, l'alba era prossima a sorgere, ma nessun rumore infastidiva l'aria tranne lo scricchiolare delle assi di legno sotto il peso delle scarpe di Annie.  
Aveva guardato le sue compagne dormire nei letti che le avevano ospitate negli ultimi tre anni e Mina nel suo. Mikasa rigida come un asse, sopra il letto di Sasha con le coperte arrotolate alle caviglie, il braccio di Ymir che penzolava verso Christa, in posizione fetale e tutte le altre, era davvero finita.

"Già alzata?" la voce di Mikasa l'aveva colta di sorpresa, era seduta ora, con le gambe a penzoloni ed il viso apatico, ma non decisa a nascondere neanche un briciolo del suo astio, " _Ci aspetta una lunga giornata_ " rispose, uscendo dal dormitorio, pregando di non incontrare più Mina fino alla fine di quella lunga giornata.  
 _Domani, Mina ... domani potrai morire, ma non oggi_.


End file.
